dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (film)
DC Entertainment's Supeman, or simply Superman, is a 2013 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the first main installment in the DC Cinematic Universe and the first installment of Stage One. It was directed by Joe Johnston and stars Matt Bomer as Superman, Zoey Deutch as Lois Lane, Will Poulter as Jimmy Olsen, Justice Smith as Ron Troupe, Barbara Hershey as Martha Kent, Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor and Domhnall Gleeson as Conduit. Synopsis As Clark Kent, he's a prize winning reporter. But as Superman, he's been defending both the city of Metropolis, and the entire world for a number of years. But when a series of connected killings begin happening around Metropolis and his home town of Smallville, Clark begins digging into his past, and the people responsible are far from what he expected. Plot Metropolis has been mostly crime ridden for a number of years by Superman Cast Main Cast * Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Domhnall Gleeson as Kenny Braverman/Conduit * Zoey Deutch as Lois Lane * Will Poulter as Jimmy Olsen * Justice Smith as Ron Troupe * Scott Bakula as Perry White * Barbara Hershey as Martha Kent * Mark Harmon as Jonathan Kent * Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor Supporting Cast * N/A as Dan Braverman * N/A as Louise Braverman * N/A as Walt Braverman Background Cast * Abraham Amkpa, Adam McNulty, Adam Shippey, Addison LeMay, Ahnika Hendrickson, Alannah Olivia, Alex DeCourville, Alexander Chernyshev, Alexander Wright, Alexandra Doyle, Alexandra Vino, Amy Acker, Amy Sutherland, Andre Jackson, Andrew Koponen, Brandon Matthew Layne, Brandon Morales, Christopher R Ellis, Brandon Walter, Ashley Caple, Duvall O'Steen, Jessica Manuel, Jessica Park, Jet Tranter, Jill Buchanan, Jillian Morgese, Jim Annan, Jim Ford, Jim Gunn Sr., Jim Hanna, Jim Klock, Jim Ng, Jim Palmer, Jim Pirri, Jim Rash, Jim Ward, Jimmel Young, Jimmy Ambrose, Jimmy Callahan, Jimmy Ouyang, Jimmy Pethrus, Jimmy Star, Jimmy Urine, Jinn S. Kim, Jip Panosot, JJ Feild, Joanna Chamberlain, JoAnna Leigh Gerondale, Joanna Strapp, Joanne L. Harris, Jody Hart, Joe Bucaro III, Joe Chrest, Joe Forbrich, Joe Fria, Joe Garvey, Joe Hang, Joe Harrell, Joe La Loggia, Joe Marinelli, Joe Rosalina, Joe Russo, Joel Cole, Joel Dabney Courtney, Joel Gretsch, Joel Hebner, Joel Johnstone, Joel Knights, Joel McCrary, Joel Polis, Joel Shock, Joel Stoffer, Joel Thingvall, Joelle Koissi, Johan L. Heinstedt, Johanna McGinley, Johanna Yunda, John Adams, John Atkin, John Bailey, John Balma, John Bianco, John Bishop, John Brooks Jr., John Brotherton, John C. Reilly, John Campea, John Canmore, John Carter, John Carvalho, John Cashin, John Ceallach, John Churchill, John Clarence Stewart, John Crosby, John Curran, John Druzba, John Eddins, John Eric Bentley, John Fecek, John Forest, John Garcia, John Garrett Greer, John Gilbert, John Glover, John Joseph Gallagher, John Kani, John Kerry, John L. Smith Jr., John Leonard Thompson, John Lobato, John MacDonald, John Patrick Hayden, John Penick, John Pirkis, John Prosky, John Pyper-Ferguson, John Robert Dupree, John Samuel Kande, John Sanders, John Schier, John Scurti, John Slattery, John Sousa, John T. Fannon, John Tobias, John Vaughan, John Y Lee, Johnathon L. Jackson, Johnny Alexander, Johnny Glasser, Johnny Marques, Johnny Otto, Johnny Pemberton, Johnny Rivas, Johnny Serret, Johnny Solo, Johnny Yang, Jon Barinholtz, Jon Bernthal, Jon Braver, Jon Curry, Jon David Casey, Jon Favreau, Jon Kit Lee, Jon Komp Shin, Jon Norman Schneider, Jon Quested, Jon Schweitzer, Jon Sklaroff, Jona Xiao, Jonah Falcon, Jonah Lorenzo, Jonah Ruffin, Jonaral Martin, Jonathan Benevento, Jonathan Brooks, Jonathan Buckhouse, Jonathan Camp, Jonathan Chun Bong Li, Jonathan G Rivera, Jonathan Gregg, Jonathan Howard, Jonathan Lavallee, Jonathan Lee, Jonathan Lipow, Jonathan Randall Hunter, Jonathan Rodriguez, Jonathan S. Kennedy, Jonathan Stanley, Jonathan Walker, Jonathan Yaskoff, Joniece Abbott-Pratt, Jonny D'Ambrosio, Jordan Abbey-Young, Jordan Bobbitt, Jordan Googe, Jordan Greytak, Jordan Mahome, Jordan Rivera, Jordan Verroi, Jordi Mollá, Jorge J. González, Jorge Lendeborg Jr., Jorge Leon Martinez, Joris Jarsky, Jos Laniado, Jose Abril, Jose Angel Diaz, Jose Guns Alves, Jose W. Byers, Joseph Akharoh Jr., Joseph Aro, Joseph Bearor, Joseph Craig, Joseph Gatt, Joseph Kingsley, Joseph M. Abbott, Joseph McCaughtry, Joseph O'Brien, Joseph Oliveira Appearances * Earth ** United States of America *** Smallville **** Kent Farm **** Smallville High School **** Smallville Police Department *** Metropolis **** Daily Planet **** Metropolis Police Department Events * Conduit Attack Items Notes Making a Good Superman Movie * No more origins: There have been enough of them. Maybe have a few flashbacks here and there, but that should be it. * Politics: Superman isn’t apolitical and he isn’t a fascist. If anything, Superman is the liberal populist antithesis to Batman’s hardline conservative. Superman is an illegal alien raised by poor farmers in Kansas who works his way through school to take a job as a reporter, seeking the truth and working hard to expose an evil businessman. Check out some of the old Superman PSAs to see what I mean. Superman calls people out for racism, teaches people to work together, and frequently talks about charities. Why not bring out these qualities into the movies, showing Superman talking to the UN or helping to eliminate the roots of crime. He does this in the comics, so why not on screen? * Immigrant: The Superman is Jesus meme is tired. Replace this with the fact that Superman is a literal alien desperate to fit into our culture, just like the two Jewish sons of immigrants who created him. * Happiness: There’s one thing the last two (and it looks like Batman v. Superman) movies have missed entirely. Superman is happy. Superman has two loving adoptive parents, plenty of friends, pets, and all the other things that normal people enjoy but characters like Batman and the Punisher go without. This makes Superman a different kind of emotional hero. Superman shouldn’t be moping and glum, running around in muted colors and filmed in the dark. Superman is a bold person who feels that humanity – and he – can achieve far greater things. This happiness drives him to a much different place than a lot of heroes in that he wants to be a hero and help people, instead of feeling a need to do so. * Intelligence: Superman is smart. Clark Kent graduated college and works as a reporter in the best newspaper in the country. I’m not saying bring in his Silver Age super-genius abilities, but rather something much simpler. Superman solves problems with his mind first and allows his fists to be a last resort. Both he and Lois Lane also investigate crimes and nefarious activities. Imagine an action noir starring Clark and Lois rushing to solve some mystery while fighting bad guys. * Friends: A few of the TV shows have attempted to bring in the supporting cast. I think it’s time the movies go full comic book and have fun with it. As I said, Superman is a happy person with friends and family. Let’s show that on screen. The world is bigger than Clark, Lois, and Lex. The world needs Krypto and Streaky. * Comics: Superman has 78 years of stories. Some of these stories are outstanding and worthy of their own movies. Instead of making up some so-so story out of nowhere where Superman is a deadbeat dad or a drifter who kills someone, how about we just take the preexisting ideas that made everyone like this character? Start with a great read like “For the Man Who Has Everything” where Mogul traps Superman in his own mind. We can ask some hard hitting questions on if power impedes progress with “Must There Be a Superman?” We could learn the importance of Superman to the world in “For All Seasons”. Go bonkers with a crazy, fun standalone story like “Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?” or “All-Star Superman”. * Try Something Different: One of the best benefits of characters like Superman, Batman, or Spider-Man is that they have overreaching pop culture relevance. You can try new and fun things with characters everyone knows. I suggest doing this but still keeping the important personality traits that make Clark Kent a superman. Try a film where Superman’s exploits are told through the love and friendship of Lois Lane. Use Superman to illustrate the lives of people around the world that his actions have touched, for better or worse, through a series of connected shorts. Show us an aging Superman in the future or “Red Son” Superman or dig deep and find some great Elseworld idea. ** We are in the Golden Age of superhero movies. Deadpool, an R-rated movie starring a character few outside of the nerd community really know, is making a ton. It’s the perfect time to experiment and make a really, really great Superman movie. Superman created the idea of the modern superhero, kept it alive in the twilight of the Golden Age of comics, and brought it into Hollywood in the 70’s. We all deserve a truly great film starring the last son of Krypton. Just be sure to make it the Superman everyone knows and understand. Oh, and take a page out of the comics and end it with a knowing, friendly wink.Category:Movies Category:Stage One Movies